La mitad de mi otra mitad
by El monstruo del armario
Summary: Riko ama a Maki sin importar que, ¿pero que ocurre con Makio? Riko probablemente tenga que usar su arma secreta.


Ya habían pasado unos 6 meses desde que la gran mentira de Riko había caído, y a pesar de que Enomoto y Sayori ya habían salido de la escuela, no habían perdido contacto con las demás y seguían apoyando las investigaciones desde afuera, de hecho este apoyo externo logró que casi todos los consejos fueran totalmente eficaces. Pero en ese tiempo también ocurrió algo que nadie pensaría, la princesa de Fujisaki había perdido la esperanza en encontrar el amor …..en los hombres; gracias a que continuó asistiendo a las clases de refuerzo, Maki logró conocer más al género masculino, pero con cada nuevo chico que conocía, se daba cuenta que sus criterios eran muy altos, por lo cual decidió empezar a buscar a ese alguien que la ayudara siempre, pero que la controlara cuando se le iba la olla, que la protegiera y lograra comprender sus sentimientos con solo una mirada, no importaba si no era sincero mientras mantuviera su fidelidad a Maki, y también que sea tan original y creativo, que nunca se le vería con el mismo peinado 2 días seguidos. Obviamente ella describía a Riko y todas lo habían notado, o casi todas ya que Riko tampoco veía similitud alguna con ella misma. Pero bueno tras una charla con Sayo (en la cual casi le salen canas a la mayor por lo despistadas que pueden llegar a ser sus amigas), un shock de parte de Maki y Riko al entender la situación, y un beso interrumpido por un desmayo de Suzu por la emoción, todo terminó con una bonita pareja.

* * *

 **Actualidad, casa Kurahashi**

-Okay, entonces usando esta forma obtengo la presión que es de 754 mililitros de mercurio, y al pasarlo a la ecuación, uhm, eh, sumo esto, lo divido y ya, entonces la concentración es de 454 mg en 3 litros, ¿me quedó bien Maki?- Riko al levantar la mirada se encontró con una cara de incertidumbre con una mirada perdida.

-Eh que, vaya Riko ya terminaste la tarea- la cara de la presidenta estaba llena de asombro y satisfacción, o eso fue hasta que observó con más detenimiento lo desarrollado.-Riko, estamos en geometría y solo tenías que nombrar los sólidos geométricos.-

-Espera, ¡QUE!, ME MATÉ LA ESPALDA HACIENDO ESTO Y NISIQUERA ERA LA TAREA.-

-Sí, lo siento fue mi error, estaba distraída y no me fijé, soy una pésima tutora- Maki agacha la cabeza como perrito regañado y se le escucha como moquea. Esto era una situación peligrosa, si Riko no escogía bien sus palabras podrían enfrascarse en una de sus conversaciones de quién tiene la culpa.

-¿Qué?, no, fue mi culpa al final esto no es mi fuerte, pero Maki por favor no llores-

-*sniff sniff*eres tan buena Riko- se pasa el brazo limpiándose las lágrimas a medio salir y sonríe. – por eso te quiero-

 _-Agh, es tan linda… pero últimamente Maki ha estado despistada incluso algo ¿torpe?, pero la única vez que paso fue cuando… la estuve evitando. ¡Tengo que resolver esto, rápido!-_ pensó la pelinaraja llena de determinación-¿Maki dime qué ocurre? ¿Alguien te está molestando? Un momento ¡¿es Jan de nuevo?! Ahora sí no se escapa, quedara tan feo que nadie lo recono…-

-¡que! No Riko, Jan no hizo nada, la verdad es que estado pensando en eh.., cómo decirlo?- un leve sonrojo adorna la cara de la pelinegra mientras con una tímida e insanamente rápida voz continua- como tener una cita sin que nos vean raro en la calle.-

Riko se acerca y la mira a los ojos mientras un aura de romance y pasión la envuelve -Ah Maki, no te preocupes por eso, no importa lo que los demás piensen o cómo nos miren lo que importa es que estemos juntas-.

Mente de Maki _–Oh Riko, eres la mejor novia del mundo-._

Mente de Riko _–¿Por qué lo hice de nuevo?, se suponía que no le mentiría más, por supuesto que es incómodo que nos vean pero enserio no soporto verte triste Maki-._

Un silencio llena la habitación, cuando Maki va a opinar sobre el discurso de apoyo, un grito desde el primer piso interrumpe a la pelinegra -¡Rikoooo baja por favor!-

-¡Ya voy mamá!, Maki ahorita continuamos con el tema-. Riko se para y sale de la habitación. Maki ve la puerta cerrarse y mira con picardía a su maletín.

* * *

-Maki volví- Riko abre la puerta de espalda pero cuando voltea casi se le cae la bandeja en sus manos.

Frente a ella se encontraba un "chico" con uniforme masculino y pelo negro, una sonrisa socarrona cruza sus delicados labios, mientras ponía una mirada de casanova. Riko sabía quién era la persona que tenía al frente, un dolor de cabeza personificado, Makio, el alter ego de su novia y la razón de que escondiera todos los uniformes masculinos del club de teatro y el que guardaba Maki, en la bodega del conserje.

-Señorita Riko, es un placer reencontrarme con usted- Makio se acerco a la pelinaranja, Riko dejó la bandeja y lo rodeo antes de que la acorralara.

-Maki, no pasaremos por esto de nuevo, quítate ese uniforme ya- hablo Riko con una nerviosa y temblorosa voz .

-¿Maki?¿Quien es ella?, espera acaso, ¿me engañas?- Makio se puso la mano en el pecho imitando una cara de ofendido.

-¿Qué?- la situación solo empeoraba, Riko sabia que sería acorralada. Antes de que Makio la dejara en jaque volteó a ver su escritorio en busca de una solución… y la encontró. Rápidamente sacó un par de moñas (caucho o liga según el país) de su tarro de accesorios para el pelo y le lanzó el resto a la cara de su perseguidor.

 _-Sabes Maki, 2 personas puedes jugar esto-_ aprovechando la confusión, se acomodó el cabello mientras ablandaba sus expresiones. Al alzar la vista, Makio palideció, frente a "él" se encontraba…

-Hola, soy eh, soy….- Riko miró al aire con cara pensativa y al segundo puso una mirada de realización -Soy Riku- junto sus manos y puso un leve sonrojo.

-Jajaja ¿Riku?¿no pudo ser un nombre mas simple? Jajaja- Maki se esforzaba por no salir del papel mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Hey, que Makio solo es tu nombre con una "o" al final-

Makio paró de reír, se acomodó el uniforme y miro a Riku a sus ojos. -Buenas tardes señorita, yo soy Makio, Natsuo Makio- le agarra la mano y le da una vuelta para agarrarla en sus brazos.

-Oh, Natsuo-san er…-

-Llámame por mi nombre, Riku-san-

Riku se sonroja -Makio-san, eres eres…- _-¿Enserio tengo que decirlo? Ya que, todo sea por lograr que Maki pare su actuación-_ -…hermoso. Te amo, por favor se mi novio-

Makio se había congelado -Eh, pues yo…- _-Vamos Riko no me hagas esto, sabes que odio cuando actúas así. Ya se si continuo ella caerá primero-_ -Claro que seré tu novio Riku-san, te protegeré de todo y todos- Makio abraza a Riku.

Mente de Riko _-esto no se suponía que saliera así, ¿Por qué aceptaste Maki? ¿Ahora que hago?_

Mente de Maki _-Vamos Riko deja de actuar. Parece que seguiré actuando pero, ¿ahora que hago?_

Los ojos negros se encontraron con los ambarinos, instintivamente empezaron a acercar sus labios.

Mente de ambas _-¡por favor Riko/Maki para , PARA, PARAAAAA!_

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Riku y Makio se besaron.

Primero fue uno clásico y simple, pero cada vez se intensificaba más y más, realmente sentían que no eran Maki Natsuo y Kurahashi Riko; ahora eran Natsuo Makio y Riku, la recién formada pareja que compartían su primer beso.

Tras el emotivo momento se miraron a los ojos con una pasión creciente, Riku se perdió en los profundos pozos negros mientras Makio admiraba las dos piedras preciosas del color del atardecer, los dos sabían que compartían el mismo pensamiento y la misma necesidad de volver a conectar sus labios. Se acercaron, sentían la respiración del otro en su nariz…

*Toc,toc* El sonido rompió el mundo de ilusiones que se había generado -Riko, ¿están bien? Escuche gritos- la mamá de Riko sonaba preocupada.

Riko reaccionando se separa de Maki avergonzada -Si mamá, solo se entro una abeja- logra escuchar los pasos de su madre alejándose y se voltea a Maki -Lo de ahorita fue… curioso-

-Si- Un silencio se genero en la habitación, Riko se acerca y abraza Maki, la cual le corresponde. Se mantienen así por un par de minutos hasta que Maki rompe el silencio -Dame un beso-

Riko se separa para verla a los ojos -¿Cómo Riko o Como Riku?

Maki pone su voz masculina -Como Riku- sonríe y se embarcan de nuevo en su viaje de amor.

The end

* * *

 **Howdy**

 **bueno quería decir que hice este oneshot para darle amor a este anime y también yuri.**

 **todas la criticas son aceptadas :3**

 **atte: el monstruo del armario.**


End file.
